Welcome to Existence
by Luvin' the Muffin
Summary: I'd never really played the games to tell you the truth. However I know the ins and outs of each of them like I'd had played em. I just never expected the first time I'd buy a copy a pristine one at that, that the characters would come to the real world
1. An Unsettling Feel

**Y'know that whole cliché story line where either the video game, cartoon, movie, or whatever else you can think of character either comes to our world or we go into theirs? Yeah I know what your thinking, wow a crap load of already done ideas there, so your just going to copy everyone else's stories and somehow pull it off as your own? Hell yes I am, 'cept I'm not going to copy anyone's ideas down word for word! If they're similar I didn't mean it, tell me show me the proof if it's extremely bothersome and I'll happily revise it. **

**We all have our takes on the how we think it'd go if we ever met the characters we love or even despise either in our or their world. So this is my take on it!**

Summary: _**I'd never really played the games to tell you the truth. There are a lot of games I've never played but I know the ins and outs of each of them like I'd had played em. I just never expected the first time I'd buy a copy that the characters would pop outta the game. Go fig?**_

I grinned from ear to ear when I saw it in the old pawn shop, the wolfish grin never left my face as I tracked down my mother, and tugging on her I then proceeded to drag her all the way to the display case. The sleeve of her floral shirt tightly in my grasp until we finally came to a stop at the case, good thing she didn't have anything against me dragging her everywhere.

"That!" I clarified by pointing out the torn case, nestled between all the copies of different used games. This however had caught my eye and we'd already hit four pawn shops looking for it. It was like the time I wanted a Sonic game and went seven different stores before I found it! "I want that mom!"

She squinted as she looked at the price, her locks of dark ginger hair tumbling over her face causing her to huff and quickly flip them back, before straightening up and shrugging her shoulders. "It's your money hun," she replied looking at me with a smile. "I'll pay the difference."

I squealed wrapping my arms around her in a quick, suffocating hug, before quickly getting an employee to open the case. It was a young man probably new here and his large hands fumbled with the keys. I had to wonder what that many keys went to. I rocked restlessly on the balls of my feet in anticipation, I then wondered why they had to have so many keys in the first place.

The only things I can think of that you actually need a key for in a place like this is to lock up, registers, doors to the backrooms, and most likely a safe. Why the heck would you give keys to a safe to a new employee? Meh I think it's some big mean trick like all the higher ups decided 'Hey lets put some dummy keys in there just to keep them on their toes!'

I turned my attention from my musing to actually look at the guy for a minute. His hair was cropped short, brown locks barely even touching his forehead as he mumbled to himself about how stupid these keys were. Acne dotted his face but it really wasn't all that noticeable, this guy apparently took care of his face. Don't blame him though, scars from acne would suck and he isn't that bad looking. He just looks like the type that's really clumsy especially with those large hands, he's a bit un-proportionate there. At least it's not that noticeable after all I would have never noticed it if those keys were the only thing between me and that game!

"Here you are," the perspiring young man stated holding out the copy of the game I'd sought since I'd come into some money. Course I had to spend the majority of that money on things I actually needed like clothing…That's why ma is paying the difference. I simply smiled at him and was quick to thank him for his services before looking at my mom happily flashing my teeth in a quick smile. She smiled and began to head out for the register all the while digging in her purse and getting ready to help me pay for this bad boy.

With the copy firmly within my grasp I inspected the disc with utmost care, making sure it'd even play. Pristine condition…nice, it's as if no one had ever touched it whoever had it before, they must have treated it like a sacred object or whatever. I've seen it before, you should see my friend, James, he's crazy about keeping his stuff in pristine condition. I swear I've never seen a spec of dust on his DS Lite.

After paying the cashier I urged my mom to hurry. I booked it across the parking lot and arrived at our silver BMW hopping up and down and urging my mom to hurry. As we got into the car and buckled up I grinned over at my mom with my goofiest grin ever. Honestly it's like a grin that you work to hard on to be genuine and it comes out looking goofy as heck.

"Y'know what?" I drawled the grin still gracing my lips as we got onto the road.

"What?" She asked keeping an eye on the road as she glanced at me. I waved my hand in the air a leisurely look on my face as the grin slanted.

"You, you my friend," I snickered as she rolled her eyes good naturally. "You are the best mom ever! Na I mean it!"

"Yeah right," she supplied back. "The only reason I'm the 'best mom ever' is because I helped you pay the difference." I leaned over my head on her shoulder the seat belt almost chocking me but I didn't mind much, and I put the best whine in my voice.

"Naaaa!" I snickered still grinning. "I woulda loved you anyways, now are you ready for the unlimited amount of thank you's I'll be saying all the way home? Cause I won't stop till we're home!"

"Hm...if I get too annoyed can I kick you out of the car and make you walk?"

"C'mon you wouldn't do that!" I stated sitting up and putting on a hurt face. "I'm your child, your offspring, the thing that happened when you and dad did the dirty deed!" She rolled her eyes again laughing as we came to a stop at a stop sign.

"Plus now that I think about it I'm pretty sure child services would take you away from me if I did that in the first place."

"I'm my own woman!" I stated striking a pose. "I'm sixteen I am officially a woman!"

"Not by law your not," she replied. "Eighteen my dear."

"Lies and slander!" I declared as we pulled onto our road excitement began to bubble in my stomach. I clutched the game to my chest my feet tapping restlessly against the floorboard.

As soon as we reached home I dead sprinted out of the car, and shouted back at my mom that I'd give her that thank you fest the next time we went out. I was in such a hurry I didn't see a reply or hear one, after all I had snatched the keys and was now quickly unlocking the door to the house. I threw the keys onto the coffee table at least five feet away the keys clacking before almost sliding off of the table.

I was quick to kick my shoes off careful not to leave them in the doorway and went slipping and sliding on the hardwood flooring that made up the kitchen. Once I made it to the carpet I thought it'd be easy sailing until my foot banged into a chair leg. Hobbling on one foot I cursed my luck as I reached where I was headed.

I hunkered down in the den the wolfish grin back on my face ad I placed the game in the PS2. I studied the broken case reading the words _Jak 2: Renegade_, something struck me as odd then…the case was in crap condition but the game was alright. If this had been someone who actually cared I'm sure they would have taken care of the case just as much as the game itself; James did after all.

I'm just being silly quickly I removed the game and put it in after putting away my other game that was originally been in the PS2.

I started up the game system and the game read okay, which I wasn't shocked by it was so squeaky clean after all. The first cut scene began and I just sat back and relaxed as it played. To tell you the truth I'd already seen this scene, after all I watched walk throughs on both Jak 2 and 3, sadly I could never find a superb one for number 1 which made me sad. I was in it for the game play itself I wanted to earn everything there was to earn and I wanted to find all the Easter eggs I could!

Something wasn't quite right however when the first cut scene came up, and truthfully it sent a chill down my spine. I was past the part where Jak gets captured and Daxter swears to save him. As the next scene opened after the two years later it was as if… Well, almost like Praxis was staring right at me. I shifted and I swore those eyes followed me, slowly I gritted my teeth unconsciously a habit I'd always had when I became nervous, and stared harder at the screen thinking possibly it was just a glitch. Maybe that's why the game was so clean and brand new looking, it was just some bootlegged glitch filled copy.

_PS2 can't motion sense…and I don't have anything hooked up that can…plus this game doesn't even have that…_

I settled down once those eyes were off of me, the dialog went on as normal but I didn't dare let out a sigh of relief. I didn't even move, not even a scant inch as I sat before my TV, indian style on the floor.

As soon as I began to relax I thought Erol had glanced my way, I immediately tensed up thinking that if I did I'd go invisible. Somehow I wish I could really go invisible, but that's out of the realm of possibility in the real world. Praxis was one thing, but Erol? I shuttered at the though of that maniac glancing my way!

_Emily you've been reading too many fics…_ I assured myself but it really didn't help much as the cut scene went to just Jak and Daxter.

My body didn't relax until I was in control of Jak and escaping the prison. The only thing that eased my nerves was the simple fact that well…Jak wasn't chained to that table and he was a good guy...right? Plus as soon as I got out of the prison I'd be away from both Praxis and Erol.

I'm being stupid, like Praxis was actually staring at me or Erol glanced at me! That could never happen, they're video game characters and I'm real, I exist and they don't! Plus it's a TV, last time I check TV's don't have portals in them that make you trip out. Somehow the possibilty of them getting out seemed eerily possible.

_ They'd find a way too, I'm technically spying on them...and they probably don't enjoy spies, even interdenominational ones. _That thought kinda sent another chill down my spine and as soon as I could save I did. I set the game on pause and found myself eying the room as if expecting something bad to happen, and that feeling never really left after I picked up the controller and began to play again. Thankfully once I was in 'game mode' and nothing else odd happened my nerves were settled.

**Sooooo shoooooooooooooooooort! I am done with the first chapter, I don't' know why I did this I guess I was just bored. But I'm having fun with this :D. I'm still working on Beyond Broken so people who follow that fret not! **


	2. And It Just Gets Stranger

**I think I may have worked too hard on this! Aghhh! Ah well, I'll probably revise later, even though I should do it now. Well enjoy! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. **

After three days nothing strange happened again and I gotten pretty far into the game. It was as if the beginning was the only thing that extremely troubled me so far in this whole game. Quickly after sitting on the floor for at least two hours straight, I raised my arms high above my head, carefully bending my spine backwards.

It popped in succession at least three pops sounded from my back as the bones realigned themselves with a snap. After that good stretch I straightened my pajama top which had ridden up as I stretched, stupid pj's, good thing they were comfortable.

My pale blue eyes where half lidded with drowsiness, I hissed unholy curses as my stiff legs where finally able to register the commands from my brain.

Food. Food was something I suddenly needed my stomach grumbled irritably and I managed to rise to my knees before stumbling backwards and almost colliding with the fireplace. Like a drunkard I staggered around managing to click the pause button on the game and turn to the door all in one fluid movement.

I allowed the cord of the controller to slip through my fingers until the PS2 controller was safely on the ground. Dropping the cord the feelings began to return to my legs, but as I took a step that irritating tingling feel crept up my leg. It felt like a thousand needles jabbing into the flesh of my legs. I hate that feeling.

_Where's mom? _

The thought crossed my mind when I noticed she wasn't in her usual chair. Usually she sits right by the window her glasses resting lightly on her small nose. Her eyes moving lazily back and forth as she read the newspaper, her lips upturned into the smile that means she likes what she's reading. God she loves the newspaper, I don't think I've ever seen her not reading one in the mornings, which is why I have to wonder what the heck is going on now.

My stomach grumbling didn't allow me to dwell on it long. Was it raining? I just took notice when I realized the unusual gloom that lighted the room. Mom's window faces the rising sun, so even if it was early there'd still be more light than that, unless of course it was cloudy.

Bare feet clacked across the kitchen floor and I shivered as the chilled hardwood met my feet with each step. Carefully I opened the kitchen door, I was blasted with the rainiest and coldest autumn wind I'd ever felt in my life. The door was quick to be slammed the wind hissing as it was cut off by the wooden door.

Completely irritated now, the innocent fridge door was jerked open in annoyance. There wasn't much, the simple refrigerated rectangle held little food, or not enough to feed the two people that lived here.

_Tch…not much here… _With that notion my stomach growled even louder and I was quick to smack the disobedient organ. "I'll get you food in a sec, geez."

Deciding that cereal was the best option I-still shivering my butt off- made my way to the living room, opting not to go back into the den. I wouldn't eat if I did, I'd want to play Jak 2. The jug of milk chilled my arm and the box of cereal was close to flying out of my arms, at least I had a firm grip on my cereal bowl and spoon.

Sitting the ingredients on the floor I was quick to sit with my legs spread out on the floor, my food sitting just in front of me. With a disgruntled look I began to rub my cold and slightly numbed arm, hoping to warm myself up. Quickly splashing milk onto the cereal I slowly began to spoon the Captain Crunch down my throat as I turned on the TV. I needed sound, sound was a good thing or at least to me, it helped me think. I began to eat as I watched the news.

Head resting back on the couch I stared blankly up at the ceiling as the weather began to go, I listened to it for a bit before finishing off my milk with one gulp. I'd probably been in there for a good thirty minutes, now it was time to clean up and get back to the game.

Gathering the dirty dishes, the box of cereal, and the jug of milk I made my way back to the kitchen when I heard something. The hair on the back of my neck rose and I was quick to slam both he cereal and the milk into the fridge before dumping my dirty dishes on the table. Clean them later, find out what the sound was now.

It was loud and high pitched, similar to the sounds only a few age groups could hear until the hearing eventually failed with age. It was almost unbearable and was coming from the den. Clamping my hands down on my ears I peered around door to the den, my eyes growing wide.

"Is that a portal?" I hissed sharply aloud, as customary when I get freaked out. Sure enough before my eyes was a bluish portal gapping out of the TV. The noise was coming from the PS2, the machine screeched as the portal began to swallow it up, the lights upon the apparently dying machine flickering uncontrollably.

"That wasn't in the manual…" I growled, too struck with fear to do much else but stare. The screeching was disorienting, even if I wasn't rooted to the ground in fear, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to move anyways.

So this is where you expect me to totally face my fears, go over and rip that PS2 from the wall right? Who in the hell do you think I am? I'm not f'n Super Woman here to deliver your daily dose of ass whooping! No, just like any sensible human being who wishes to live another day I stay rooted to that spot.

The next thing that happened made me feel like I was in the Twilight Zone or some weird parallel universe. As if I hadn't already felt that with the huge unearthly portal in my den. Two shapes appeared, outlined in the portal, one big shape, one small, they were a slightly darker shade of blue than the portal itself, but still hard to distinguish.

The portal intensified in brightness causing me to, in attempts to escape the harshness of light, bring my arms up in a pray mantis style guard. I was still forced to shut my eyes, after a few seconds of that bright light filling my eye lids it all went black.

Carefully I opened my eyes, cautious incase my crazy PS2 decided to cause a light show again. Dots where scattered all across my vision, like if you stare at the sun or some really bright light for too long, for a long moment before clearing up. The den was cast back into darkness the only thing lighting the room was the light from outside, which was slightly obscured by my shadow.

With even more caution I took a step into the room, after noticing that in fact I wasn't alone. In the darkness I could just make out the outlining of something that appeared human. Pressing my body against the wall I carefully made it to the light switch, my fingers lingered just below the switch as I stared at the humanoid shape.

_It's not as if you can ignore it Em…so stop being a pansy. _I decided to give myself a small pep talk before clicking on the lights, wincing as the room was illuminated, my eyes were forced to readjust yet again.

I about fainted at what I saw laying in front of my TV, a boy-roughly around my age- dressed in Jak's attire was laying on the floor, belly up. His arms were splayed out on either side of himself, one pointed towards the trashed PS2 while the other simply pointed to the wall, his legs bent upwards and sagging slightly. His blonde, slightly green locks of slightly long hair over shadowing half of his face and half of his goatee.

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a sort of 'ah' sound that faltered off into a high squeak.

Not far from the guy was an animal, that was clear. Hunched in over itself, it's back away from me it laying only a few feet from 'Jak'. It reminded me of an otter from behind, kind of, except it was a dark orange, otters are brown. I really can't tell much from that, except that it's wearing a goggled hat. I clasp my hands over my mouth my eyes widening as realization kicks me in the face.

_Ottsel…not just any either…Daxter…_

I wanted to pinch myself and wake up to find it was only a dream, but somehow it seemed just a wee bit too real to be a dream. Maybe I just fell asleep while playing and I'll wake up with the PS2 controller imprinted on my face…

Carefully I approached the two, I couldn't leave them on the floor after all, even if this was some sort of dream or sick joke. Figuring that the ottsel would be a lot lighter, I slowly approach Daxter, nerves making my fingers twitch slightly.

_What if he wakes up? What if Jak wakes up?_

That sent a shutter down my spine, he wasn't the Jak from the first game, before he got tortured for two years. Nor was this the Jak from the third game, happily balanced with light eco. No this was the full blown revenge bent, chock full of dark eco Jak…

"Just shut up and put Daxter on the chair," I muttered to myself carefully picking up the ottsel, my fingers and the palms of my hands slowly pulling his limp form into my arms. The texture of his fur wasn't quite what I expected at first, the video games make him appear quite soft, especially the Daxter game. That wasn't the case with this Daxter, while slightly soft it also had a coarse edge to it, though not saying it was pleasant to the touch if you stroked it the right way.

I gently flipped over the ottsel, taking in his features. Wow he really does look like a combination between those two animals, not a trace of his cartoonish counter part, it was as if I was actually holding the kid of an otter and weasel.

Except for those fingerless gloves now barely fitting on his paws and his goggled cap which was only half on his head, the only thing keeping them on were his long ears. Actually something that always had me wonder, is where those long ears came from, the people referred to him as an ottsel in the game. Yet these ears aren't found on an otter or weasel.

Carefully, because now that I think about it they could be injured, I place Daxter on the armchair careful not to twist his limbs under him. If most of the human race hates waking up with limbs that are asleep I'm sure Daxter wouldn't like it either, and I don't want to be yelled at.

I frowned when I turned back and looked at Jak, this should be great. A five foot nothing hundred and twenty some odd pound teen girl is going try and lug a male teenager across a room. A buff male teenager to boot, and muscle weights more than fat. Plus a homicidal dark eco filled teenager, who's probably going to be pissed when he wakes up, if that wasn't enough to satisfy my growing anxiety.

_You know for a guy who kills Krimzon Guards he looks rather innocent when he's unconscious._ I thought for a moment as I moved the hair from his face to get a better look at him, for some reason it felt like a motherly notion. Like I should do it or something. I sighed through my nose, hooking my arms under his I began to try and hoist the lug up.

After about ten minutes and only moving him about three feet my legs buckled and I sank to the ground.

"C'mon big guy work with me…!" I grumbled looking at him in irritation.

I yelped when there was a tight grip on my wrist, it was a strong firm grip that was probably going to bruise later and I did winced in discomfort. My eyes widened when I saw Jak's sharp blue eyes drilling into my own. I went to speak but found the only word that came out of my throat was that same 'ah' sound that ended on a high not.


	3. Getting To Know One Another

**So this whole chappy is pretty much, Emily and Jak getting to know each other. And by that I mean, they hardly seeing eye to eye, and having a few minor confrontations.  
**

He was slightly dazed, I realized upon further inspection of his face; even so, it didn't mean he wasn't alert to his surroundings. The tight as hell grip on my wrist was proof enough of that.

"Easy there," I managed to speak my voice barely above a whisper. That doesn't help and his hand flexes about snapping the bones in my wrist, causing me to let out a short pained noise.

_If he doesn't ease up soon he really will snap my wrist in half. _

"I'm not going to hurt you." _As if I could!_

He doesn't speak, his eyes searching for something around the room; even though he isn't looking at me that grip on my wrist is still like a vice.

"Where am I?" He stated after a while looking back at me with accusation. Now explaining that was going to be tough, how do you tell a video game character they're in the real world, I suppose the straight forward answer would work. Then again I don't want to look like a loon quite yet.

"Your at my house," I stated feeling foolish that, that was the first thing to spill out of my mouth. "Ya just kind of barged in here pal." That wasn't a total lie, that portal wasn't something I welcomed into my home with my arms open, and a plate of cookies. Then again neither were Jak or Daxter welcomed in the same manner. In fact I kind of dreaded the fact, the more I sat there-with the circulation to my hand being cut off- the more this seemed real.

_Speaking of portal that originated from my PS2. _

I spared a glance away from Jak for a moment, my eyes landing on my PS2, the poor machine was completely toasted. The top of the machine was charred completely black well blacker, parts of the thing where melted down, and all together I was certain I'd never play on that machine again.

Unconsciously I went to rise to my feet, only to be jerked back down by that ever present vice on my wrist.

"I can't move," he muttered, his eyes still trained on mine.

"Well if you let me go," I stated softly, wincing yet again when his hand squeezed my sore wrist. "I swear I'll help you out, ok?"

"Why?" he asked me after a moment of silence, his eyes studying my face, checking to see if I was a liar I guess.

"I was raised right," I scoffed almost beginning to try and squirm away from him. "Now if you please?"

I motioned to my wrist with slight irritation, and his eyes widened momentarily, before he then released my wrist quickly. The abused appendage was brought to my chest, cradled by its partner, as I sighed in relief.

"Where's Daxter?" He questioned me then, and I watched as his hand was reaching for my wrist. I guess in this situation that was the only way he'd have power over me. Quick to smack away his hand, I motioned over to the arm chair.

"He's unconscious, but other than that I think he's fine," I stated, before sliding my arms under his again. Jak jerks reflexively, surprised by the sudden contact as I tried to get him up. I smirked a bit, sorry Jak, I'm going to get you to the a couch one way or another. When he began to sink back down my eyes widened, and I scrambled to catch him, I noticed then that his legs caught him.

"I thought you said you couldn't move?" I huffed trying to hoist him up.

"I meant I can't move very well," he grumbled, trying to get his legs to work properly.

"Hey man, I'm not complaining, now you can help me get you on the couch," I stated with a smirk, preparing myself to half drag him backwards towards the couch. "We're going backwards."

"Wait," I heard him let out a sharp hiss, and I about dropped him.

"What?" I growled as I was forced to rearrange my hands, or he really would fall.

"My side," He growled, and I about jostled him to see where he was talking about. He grunted his displeasure and gave me a sharp side glare. I scrunched up my face at him, and looked down at his side to see what was hurting him.

There was dried blood caked on his side, his body being moved caused the wound to reopen, fresh blood was caking on the dried. I cursed under my breath, and began to lower him to the ground, he let out a sharp hiss when his side was bumped by my arm.

"Just hang on," I stated finally resting him on the ground, once I was sure he was steady, I let him go. I gazed at the blood that now covered half of my forearm, I hate blood. I sucked up my anxiety, and said as friendly as possible, "Now let's see that side."

He gave me the sharpest 'go to hell' look I'd ever received, and I raised my hands up in surrender backing up on my knees, before sitting on my legs. Shifting his own body he takes a look at his wound, his face calculating, as his hand tentatively reaches down to brush against the tender patch of skin.

_Why do I have a feeling I'll be getting a lot of those looks …_ I thought after a moment of watching him, and remembering the look he gave me moments before. _The only reason he probably let me help him even a little bit before, was because he couldn't move. Must be getting his land legs back._

Jak looked around the room helplessly, realizing that he didn't know where a damn thing was. I simply stood, and that's when I about had my feet swept out from under me. My whole upper body swayed, as my arms flailed out beside me, my eyes bulging wide in shock; I was never good at maintaining balance. With a yelp I plummeted to the ground, my head knocking against the floor, causing me to see stars. To say the very least, I was pissed.

"What the hell?" I snapped, sitting up on my elbows, my eyes landing on Jak as his hand was tight around my ankle. He glares at me, like it's my fault he ended up tripping me.

"Where are you going?" his voice is low and gruff, his teeth pressed together, almost like he's about to growl at me threateningly.

"I'm going to go and get a dishrag and a bucket of soap and water," I stated crossing my arms after sitting completely up. It takes everything I have not to be scared of him as we sat there glaring at one another. He's an intimidating guy after all, I'd been fine when he wasn't so aware, but as time went on he was gaining back both sense and strength. "Then once your finished cleaning your wound I'll get you some bandages."

_Mom keeps bandages in the house right? _

Slowly his hand releases my ankle, I withdrew my second abused appendage in aggravation. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you, or Daxter." I stated as I tested out my sore ankle with my weight. I added Daxter in for the simple fact that I didn't want to get jumped, if I went near the ottsel.

"How can I trust you?" he growled suddenly, and I looked at him with a deadpanned expression. I kneeled down slightly, keeping enough distance so he couldn't grab at me if he got mad.

"Quite frankly you can't trust me," I stated shrugging my shoulders at him. "But honestly think about this, if you were in the hands of someone who meant you harm. Why on earth would they have a little girl guard you?"

I stood up, and headed for the door before turning back, to look at him. He seemed quite convinced by that statement, and settled down, going back to checking his wounds. Now to seek out the supplies I need. I'm certain a bucket is under the sink, and a rag is in a cabinet.

Padding into the kitchen, I set to work on running the water to warm it up, along with cleaning Jak's blood off my arm. Once it was warm enough I placed the bucket under the faucet, and left it momentarily. I wandered around the kitchen, looking for a clean rag, and one mom wouldn't be too unhappy with losing.

_How am I suppose to explain any of this to mom? She's sure to know something's up. Speaking of which, where is mom? I swear I heard her getting up to go to the bathroom around midnight. _

I bet she's probably at the market or something, so I really should count my blessings. Imagine her finding Jak and Daxter, that would have been a disaster. I managed to glance back just in time to see the bucket beginning to overflow. With a yelp I dash over to the sink turning off the water, and tipping the bucket slightly over to get rid of the extra water.

I scalded my hand when tipping over the water, and shook my now third abused appendage. Tears stung my eyes as I gently blew on the burnt flesh, and that's about when the pity party came in.

_So what's going to happen to my other leg? Huh? Why the hell couldn't someone more qualified find that stupid copy of Jak 2?_

After a few minutes of griping to myself, I grabbed the now half full, and hell of a lot cooler bucket. I threw both the bar of soap, and the rag into the water and headed for the den.

My mood was anything but pleasant when I entered the room, Jak looked up at me with a expressionless face, eyeing the bucket slightly.

"It's water," I hissed glaring daggers at him for no reason, and he returned my glare with just as much venom.

_Way to go Em, get pissy at him, because that'll help your ever growing 'friendship'! _

Deflating I sat the bucket next to him, before stating in a much kinder tone, "Sorry."

If he acknowledged it, I didn't see, he simply set to work washing his wound. I decided to give him some room, so with a glance to make sure he was okay, I headed for the couch.

I sunk into the plush piece of furniture with exasperation once I reached it, after all I'd been up since the wee ours of morning. Doing nothing much at first, but now having to take care of two dimensional travelers, one of which is stubborn, and wounded.

Curling up into a semi-fetal position, I watched him finish up cleaning away the blood. The wound wasn't as bad as I figured, but that didn't mean it looked any less painful. The skin was slightly puffy from swelling, around the wound itself slightly reddened, and now sleek with soapy water.

My eyes began to close against my better judgment, but the more I tried to force them to remain open, the more they wanted to close. Before I knew it, I was dead asleep on the couch, my face under the pillow that rested there.

When I next roused I felt there was something…amiss. There was a weight on my stomach, and I lay there for a moment, contemplating what the hell it could be. Whatever it was, it was warm almost like an electric comforter, except smaller.

Okay, we don't have pets, we don't have a mini-comforter, and we frown upon keeping a mini-heater on your stomach. You burn yourself that way, y'know?

Deciding that just guessing wasn't going to work, I opened my eyes, only to see a dark orange and yellow blob in front of me. It took my brain a while to register, and even more for it to realize that everything before now wasn't a dream. The orange and yellow blob of fur and flesh currently curled up on my stomach, was in fact, Daxter.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled lowly, and watch as his long ear twitches slightly. "I know you hear me…"

"Mmm? Wasit?" I heard him mutter, before slowly lifting his drowsy head to look at me. "Oh hey!"

Never before in my life, have I ever seen an animal grin the way Daxter could, even in his more realistic form. His slightly sharp teeth formed that grin from the games, somehow, some way it still worked...still looked right.

"So whatcha want?" He asked me, still grinning as he sat up on my stomach.

"Hm, I'm just wondering what your doing in my personal space," I said, my eyebrow cocked.

"Well about that," he stated looking at me sheepishly, oh yes he could sense my displeasure. "I woke up, figured me and the big guy where bunking here. Saw you, and decided I needed the warmth only a woman could provide."

"You have till three…"


	4. Thinking About Things

**God I'm tired, but I managed to get this written up.**

The one, two, and three, respectively was spoken silently, but with those clever little animal instincts he knew. He turned it into a sort of drama, the way he backed up slowly, deliberately waiting for me to reach for him.

Big mistake on his part, when dealing with grubby little nieces and nephews, you learn to catch small objects with as much efficiency as possible. Once the three entered my head, the green light turned on, and the both of us tore across the den. The ottsel was heading for the door, and I realized then that it was time to catch him, before mom saw him.

"Jak she's pissed!" I heard Daxter shout a head of me, and when I rounded the corner it wasn't the ottsel I came across. My nose rammed right into a firm chest, and I yelped in agony. Mom doesn't work out so it must be Jak. Covering my nose from anymore injury I looked up, Jak was there alright, and he was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked looking at him, tears in my eyes. I watched as Daxter climbed up onto his shoulder, like a parrot and a pirate. I almost giggled at that thought, but the look he was giving me told me to not even dare. Daxter was far more pleasant to look at, he didn't really have a scowl on his face, so I opted on looking at him through my bleary eyes.

Before he could speak, I removed my hand from my nose, and imagine my surprise when I see its slick with blood. Ugh, blood.

"You okay sweetheart?" I heard Daxter ask, and I managed to glance at him.

"Gimme a sec," I muttered, walking briskly to the bathroom. The faucet gave me some sort of comfort, the noise was soothing, constant; it brought my mind off of the blood, for whatever reason. It was a good thing I was calmed by that, or I would have been hyperventilating. Which is odd, because I didn't do it with Jak's blood on me, maybe I could only take the sight of blood a few times. I had never really tested my tolerance, as of late.

I used toilet paper, because it was disposable, I had to leave little trace of anything bad happening.

After a few minutes I got the feeling I was being watched, and when I turned, sure enough the demolition duo was there.

"I ain't seen anyone get that wide eyed, and horrified 'cause of a little blood," Daxter stated, looking at me confused. "Cept maybe Vin."

"I just don't like blood," I stated, not really willing to tell them my whole life story. "By the way, you can't go running around with a torn shirt Jak."

"I never gave you my name," He stated suddenly defensive, and I could only smirk.

"El esponjoso pinata shouted it," I stated, as I gestured to Daxter. "Didn't you hear? I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard him scream. Oh yeah, my name is Emily."

"Emily, what a lovely name!" I smiled at Daxter and walked past the two. Jak was still uneasy, I could tell by the way he held himself, and it kind of hurt my feelings. I shouldn't get upset, I can understand why he doesn't trust people so easily. Well I don't, because its never happened to me, but I understand enough to get why.

"C'mon take a breath big guy," I heard Daxter say, then Jak sigh. "She's just tryin' to help us out, an' its obvious we ain't in Haven City anymore."

_Isn't that the truth Daxter, I'm not sure if you guys would believe me, if I got up the courage to tell you. _

Walking into mother's room, I halted as I stood in front of the closet, I had to give myself a pep talk to go on. Opening the doors, I searched the mass of clothing that covered up what I knew was there. After a while I found a slightly dusty, black shirt, and retrieved it. I hugged it to myself for a moment, before shaking it out quickly, it was all that I had that would fit Jak. I headed back to the den, when both Jak and Daxter where nowhere in the living room, or hall.

Sure enough, they were in there, talking to one another. I smiled at them when I walked in, might as well be friendly; I'm afraid they're going to be here for a while…especially with my PS2 trashed.

This would be any fangirl's dream, but to tell you the truth, I'm overwhelmed. I've already hurt three of my appendages, my nose, and it's only been about an hour or two! Its only going to get harder too, especially in Daxter's case, he's a talking ottsel after all. He'll be up for dissection if he's spotted, I'm sure by some weird government that you don't think exists, but actually does.

I handed Jak the shirt, and headed back out the door when I was stopped by a grip on my shoulder.

"Th…thanks," I heard Jak whisper softly, but I didn't turn around, I figured thanking someone he hardly knew wasn't something Jak did often. With the way he stuttered, either he had been pushed by Daxter to do it, or he just wasn't used to thanking people in a normal tone.

"Don't mention it," I said, and headed out of the den. "When you're done changing, I'll see if I can find something for you guys to eat."

_There isn't much in the fridge…but I should check the cabinets. _

As I walked into the kitchen, I noted that I really should change. I was still in my pjs for Pete's sake! I decided I'd change after I get whatever I'll be preparing for them, so I set to work finding something edible, along with something I could actually cook.

The only thing I managed to find was ramen, beef and chicken flavored. Well I can cook that, so putting the pot on the stove I trekked back to my room.

"I'll be back in a sec, don't follow me!" I wasn't specific for the simple fact I didn't want Daxter pulling something. I was quick to change, throwing on my whole attire in a matter of a few minutes.

Walking out of my room I realized something then, mom wasn't home at all, and I don't think she will be coming home. She hadn't left a note, she always leaves notes. As I walked back into the kitchen, I opened the packets of ramen like a zombie, before placing the noodles into the boiling water.

I didn't even hear the voice behind me, the one that kept calling my name. That was until I felt a weight on my shoulder, and looked over to see Daxter there.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked, looking at me confused. I looked down at the boiling water, and thought for a moment.

"It's just, my mom hasn't come home yet," I stated softly. "Its not like her to, to just leave and not tell me where she's going. "

_She'd never do that…not after what happened all those years ago…_

"Maybe she was in a rush?" Daxter suggested, and I shook my head.

"Even if she's in a rush, she'd still tell me in some way," I said softly, thinking over what could have happened to her. The trashed PS2 flashed through my mind, and I gasped jerking back, as my eyes widened. If Jak and Daxter came through it…did that mean something from this world could be sucked in?

"What's up?" Daxter asked, looking me in the eyes. "Ya look like you just saw a ghost or somethin'…"

"I-it's nothing," I stated softly. There's no way, she couldn't have been sucked in.

_Jak and Daxter came through Em, she could just as easily go in, it's been one hell of a strange day after all. This'll just be the icing for the psychotic cake we're baking. _

Stopping the thought process for a moment, I focused on cooking them something, after all I didn't want to screw up the noodles. Not to mention my PS2 is trashed, and I'm not even sure she's there!

I quickly sat the noodles into their bowls, after of course, I put in the flavoring. Daxter was still perched merrily upon my shoulder, but I didn't mind it too much, though I will admit I'm not used to carrying weight on my shoulder. How Jak does it is beyond me, but I figure you got to get used to it.

"Sorry guys, it's all we've got that's edible," I said, smiling sheepishly at them. "Plus it's all I can really cook."

Jak didn't say much, which I expect, and sat down in front of the bowl. Daxter grinned at me before hopping down, and sitting on the table. I smiled weakly at them before heading for the den.

Once inside, I was careful to approach the PS2, I honestly thought it'd pull another stunt. Great, after all of this I'm going to have a full blown phobia of technology. I'll look up what that's called later, and you better believe I'll be whining to James about it. Speaking of James, my PS2-less worries might just be over, convincing him to let me use it however...well I'll worry about that later.

First things first, getting through this molten death trap, while praying the disc is ok. I was quick to set to work, trying to pry the stubborn thing open, because obviously the eject wasn't going to work. At one point I twisted my wrist the wrong way, and yelped aloud, before promptly slamming my hand over my mouth. I stared at the bruised appendage with hate, perhaps I should just cut the stupid thing off, either that or tape Jak's hands to his face.

After about five minutes of labor I got the stupid thing out, and let me tell you it was quite a shock. The thing literally flew out at me, like the PS2 had gotten tired, and decided to spit out its burden at me. I smiled sadly at my trashed PS2, before I grabbed the trashed up case, and placed the still shiny as ever, game inside. I grabbed a bag, and placed the game inside, before flinging it over my shoulder.

_I'm gonna figure this out, and get the both of them back to their world…I have to._

**See you lot in the next chapter.  
**


	5. Convincing the Hoarder

**Chapter Five **

"Please Daxter?" I whined, looking at the ottsel on the coffee table with puppy dog eyes. I was crouched down, looking up at him from my position of groveling. Gosh this is so degrading, but I don't have much choice in the matter.

"Nope! No way! I won't do it!" he affirmed, crossing his arms in defiance, looking away from me.

"Pleeeeeaaaseeee!" I whined even more, and his ear twitched slightly. Either I was turning his brain to mush, or he might actually be thinking about it. "C'mon, I'll cut a deal with you!"

"What kinda deal?" he asked, looking at me, eyebrows raised with interest.

"I dunno," I said flatly after a while, but he had a smirk on his face, which made me worry. "What?"

"Hm…I'll get into that pet taxi, if," he clarified at the end, as he sauntered up to me, his paws resting on my head. Which made me have to tilt my head up, just to see him, a wicked grin gracing his maw. "I can use you as a pillow, any time I want."

I deadpanned, before standing up, causing him to almost fall of the table. I crossed my arms, just as Daxter had done before.

"No deal," I stated with a huff. I felt weight on my shoulder moments later, so I turned my head, and of course it's Daxter; after all, who else would it be?

"Please?" he asked, eyes sparkling. Great he was using my tactic on me now, that's the last time I use my best material first! I hear a chuckle from my other side, and look to see Jak standing in the doorway of the den, chuckling his head off.

"Laugh it up chucklehead!" I smirked, arms still crossed. "But don't get mad if karma comes and bites you, where the sun don't shine!"

Thankfully he didn't get ticked at what I said, he simply rolled his eyes, a small smirk still gracing his face. Maybe we were making a little bit of progress, which is a shocker. I better be careful, because somehow I just know I'll screw it up, I always find a way, because I'm just good like that.

The weight on my shoulder isn't going away, Daxter was still staring at me, his eyes still sparkling brightly, and only getting bigger by the second. I wanted to twitch at how cute that face was, darn puppy dog eyes everyone knows I'm powerless against them. Deep down I'm into awesomely cute things; fuzzy things just happen to top that list. I'll chalk that one up on things I need to curve.

I managed to hiss my answer through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry…what was that?" He drawled, grinning as wide as he could at me.

"Fine…!" I hissed, jerking around with a quick motion, almost causing him to fall off my shoulder. "It's a deal, now please…can we get this over with? Because if we hurry my side of the stupid deal won't ever happen."

Daxter was quick to hop off my shoulder, and run to the pet taxi that grin still on his face, maybe I should have just risked someone seeing him…

I threw on a jacket, making sure it was zipped up as far as it would go, I didn't need to be getting sick after all. I looked over at Jak and sighed, he'd need one too. I'd say I need to be in the hundred meter dash at school, because with how fast I just ran back there, even our head track star's head would spin.

Dumping the garment in his hands, I rounded on the door opening it gently, the wind howled at me, whipping me with a shot of cold air. I really don't want to go outside, but I need James' PS2! By this time Daxter had settled himself within the pet taxi, probably just thinking of when he wants to collect on our deal. Grumbling I picked up the pet taxi and weathered through the wind, my cheeks already turning rosy from the cold, rainy wind.

After maneuvering the pet taxi around without hurting Daxter, I managed to make it all the way to the porch without injury. I'm still wary of Jak though, after all it wasn't until him and his fuzzy buddy came, that I started hurting every body part I owned. I glanced at him to make sure he's following, and about die laughing in doing so.

Dad's coat is way to big for him, it's practically falling off of the poor guy, well at least he doesn't look all that threatening now. If he were to threaten me right now-which really would leave me quaking in my shoes-I don't think I'd still be scared enough to stop laughing. The longer I stood there staring at him, the more self control I lost, and sadly I couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping my lips after a few seconds.

"What?" he asked, clearly irritated. The chuckle died in my throat, and I turned quickly, heading down the driveway as fast as I could. No time for humor, we need to get to James' house.

As we walked there I began to think, how would I convince James' to let me use his precious PS2?

_Just don't tell him what happened to your PS2…wait that won't work, he'll be suspicious, that paranoid game junkie…_

I'll just have to use charm- what charm- to get him to let me use his PS2.

By the time we made it to his house, it was well into the afternoon, and I was shaking from the cold. I managed to look at Jak, and I think I saw the barest hint of concern. Of course he wasn't completely heartless, I knew that much, but still with how we started off…its kind of weird to see him even a bit concerned.

"L-let's get this o-over with…" I muttered, knocking on the door, and readjusting the pet taxi in my freezing hand; I wish I had worn gloves now.

A boy with jet black hair answered the door, his form sagging, and his eyes at half mast. He was wearing a loosely fitting white tee and sweat pants, his hair a mess.

"Emily?" he muttered, rubbing at his tired light brown eyes. "Do you realize the time?"

"Yeah i-it's twelve forty five, c-can we c-come in before we f-freeze?" I chattered, eyes narrowing slightly.

"You forgot to add on a Saturday," he stated, opening the screen, and ushering us in. "So what brings you to my humble abode?"

"These two…" I stated, warming up finally. I unlocked the pet carrier and Daxter hopped out, stretching.

"Kind of a tight squeeze sweetheart," he stated, popping his back several times.

"Sorry," I stated, and that's when I looked up to see James staring wide eyed at Daxter.

"Em…what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" he muttered, I guess seeing Daxter was enough to convince him that these two were the real deal, he didn't even question.

"A crap load of trouble James…" I muttered with a sheepish grin plastered on my face. "A crap load of trouble…"

"So it's up to me to save your butt again?" he said, grabbing my arm and leading me to a fire place, where a small fire was crackling. "Warm up your hands, they're like ice."

I did as instructed, rubbing them together, and sighing as the feeling finally returned.

"I'm sorry-" his hand came up silencing me. He had a mischievous look in his brown eyes, and I gulped unconsciously.

"So what do you need?" he stated, smiling softly, apparently trying to make me forget that look.

"I need your PS2," I stated with a chuckle, and that's when he raised an eyebrow at me, there's the suspicion.

"You have a PS2, why do you need mine?"

"Mine melted," I stated, cowering down, and looking up at him with pleading eyes. "It was when these two came through, it was too close to the portal…so it melted."

"I'm going to kill you!" the boy snapped, brown eyes flashing, as he grabs a hold of me. Then he begins to shake me halfheartedly, only half playing with me, I'm sure he really wants to beat me into Emily Juice. I'm thankful he has such good restraint. "I got you that PS2 for your birthday, and you go and let some weird ass portal melt it?"

"It's not as if I did it on purpose!" I snapped, crossing my arms while shrugging of his hands. "Can I please use it?"

"In the excitement…I forgot to mention that I let someone borrow it," he stated, and a silence filled the air. I think my eye is twitching, casting my gaze over to a mirror on the wall, I see that in fact it is.

"What the hell man?" I snapped. "You never, NEVER, let anyone borrow that thing!"

"My mom took it without me knowing, but she said my cousin wanted to play," he stated, scratching his scalp. "I trust the little gal, she's real protective of her stuff too."

"I should have called you first," I realized, I really want to go back to bed by then.

"So what's the big deal about this PS2 thingamajig?" I heard Daxter finally pipe up, and I turned to look at him like he was a weirdo, but then I realized that of course he wouldn't know what a PS2 was…

"It's the way you guys are going to get back to Haven." I said softly. "But this dork lent it to his cousin!"

"Mom took it first," he defended. "And it's not my fault I don't have physic powers, that tell me when you melt presents!"

"So where does this cousin of yours live?" Jak asked, finally speaking up.

"Hours away," James stated. I thought about going out, and trying to find some random person with a PS2, but I really didn't want to get sent to a whacko house at this age.

"James…you can drive right?" I muttered, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Yeah…" he said, drawing out the word in questioning, as his eyebrow cocked.

"Can you please drive us there?" I murmured. "We can use my mom's car, it's filled up on gas."

"This is crazy Em," I heard Jams say, but I didn't look up. There was a long silence after that, and when I spared a glance up at James, I found him pacing, his face drawn deep in thought. I held my breath the entire time, gasping when he finally turned to me with an answer. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Road trip!" Daxter whooped, hopping up onto Jak's shoulder, trying to get his pal psyched about it.


	6. Road Trip ofBOOM!

**Mmm my hasn't it been a while since I've updated anything. Well here's the latest installment of Welcome to Existence, and my is it crappy! And a wee bit short. **

**

* * *

**I swore to myself as a settled in the back seat, Daxter cuddling up to my stomach. He was currently curled up on my lab, collecting on the deal, much to my dismay. Time to set down the ground rules, before the rest of the crew got into the warming car.

"First off, only my lap when I'm sitting up," I muttered looking down at the ottsel, who looked up at me innocently. Yeah I know how you play bud, you can't fool me! "If I'm laying down, and especially if I'm asleep, only on the stomach."

"Mmm…what about-" that grin was a little too mischievous for anything other thing he was going to suggest.

"If you so much as touch my breasts, even accidentally, I'll have you stuffed buddy boy," I stated with a scowl, though I was partially playing, and Daxter picked up on it. He stretched out -testing his boundaries- as his body lazily laid across my whole lap.

"Gotcha," he stated, dozing off slightly. After a few minutes both James and Jak sat in the car, the video game character turned real sat in the front seat, James buckling up as he turned on the car.

"Ok, let's get this done," the ebony haired boy stated, backing up into the street, before driving off.

At some point I must have dozed off, because when I next woke up, I was slumped sideways my cheek pressed to the glass. Now that was very attractive, everyone driving by probably laughed at me. Wiping off a bit of drool I looked lazily out the window, my eyes at half mast, and my hair a clear mess.

Daxter was still curled up in my lap, and as I gazed down at him I noticed something troubling. The poor guy looked exhausted, completely and utterly worn out of his mind. Gently so as not to wake him I began to stroke his brow, in a sort of motherly fashion, worry etching across my face.

Once more I was shown that this Daxter and his video game counter part were to infinitely different creatures. While in the games he didn't look haggard at all, at the top of his game 24/7, here in real life all that battling really took its toll.

That made me think more about it, Jak didn't look this haggard, so why did Daxter?

_Jak had two years in prison to toughen up. Daxter spent two years searching in a city that didn't care, he's built up emotionally, not physically. _

That would explain why Daxter is so peppy, he probably had a crap load of walls built up just to keep his sanity in check. He has to keep his sanity in check, if he's not sane Jak wouldn't be able to last long, it was as if they were two parts of one being. Jak was the body while Daxter was the mind and stability of the two.

_Maybe some time in this world will help Daxter heal._

My hand must of traveled a bit lower, because I suddenly feel a shift, followed by a soft purring noise. Looking down my heart melted, there was Daxter, his body wriggling slightly as my hand scratched his belly, looking absolutely adorable.

Slowly I figured I should stop, James wouldn't let me live it down, and neither would Daxter. Moving my hand away I opted to sit it on the arm rest, and allowed my eyes to wander to the scenery.

After a while we were forced to stop for gas, so I took the opportunity to head to the little girl's room. Daxter by this time was fully awake and alert, prepared to duck down if someone should peek into the car. Cause there are a lot of creepers out there.

After picking up a few snacks, I was heading to pay for my items, when a loud explosion about knocked me off my feet.

"What on earth?" I muttered, staggering to maintain my balance. I dropped my snacks when I saw where the explosion had come from, for before my eyes was a really frightening sight, my mom's car was on fire! Looking around I watched as the dollars James' was clutching fluttered to the floor, his eyes wide as saucers.

Where was Jak? Looking over I saw him not to far away from my person. There was someone missing, and it hit me like a ton of bricks, of course!

_DAXTER! _

There was no way he would be able to leave the car without raising panic, the little guy was in my mom's burning car! Both me and Jak took off, I allowed the blond to get ahead of me, because honestly who'd want to get in his way? Helplessly I watched as he tore apart some of the burning metal, trying to reach his furry best friend.

I wanted to rush forward, help out, but I was rooted to where I stood. Stupid human fright, makes me useless in situations like this, but was it really my fault? I'm not used to crap like this, most of the human race isn't.

Something suddenly caught my eye, and against my better human judgment, I rushed for it. A lot of people where being ushered away by police and firemen who'd just arrived, even Jak was being pulled back, much to his disdain. I about got blocked by a police officer, thank God he wasn't fit, most of the fit guys were dealing with Jak. Dodging to the side and using my arms as shields, I entered the fiery death trap.

"This better not be a hunch!" I growled lowly, coughing on the suffocating air. Thankfully it wasn't, and the sudden coughing brought me hope. It was Daxter! The ottsel was trapped under part of the smoldering car, the animal clawing desperately at the ground, trying his hardest to dislodge himself. With out thinking I acted.

Fire is hot…when fire and metal mix, they're both extremely hot. I wanted to cry, retract my hands and just bawl my eyes out, but Daxter needed me. I managed to lift up the debris, and I'm thankful that he scrambles away.

With the task at hand done, I drop the smoldering metal and stagger out of the blaze. Looking like a freak of nature with my ginger hair slightly ablaze, I stagger backwards in pain which is throbbing on my hands, all the while I managed to put out the blaze on my head. I feel tears slide down my cheeks, leaving tiny tracks of clean skin on my smoke covered face.

I feel someone tug me away from the blaze just as the car goes completely up. Sobbing I turn around and bury my head into the person's chest sobbing. I know it's James, just the way he holds me is enough to tell me that. That dark headed boy was my best friend since we were tots, I didn't need to see him to know who it was holding me, rocking me back and forth. It brought me back to simpler times, back when he'd comfort me when I got picked on for my wild hair, after pummeling the bullies of course. That was just how James rolled, and I truthfully wouldn't have it any other way.

My hands were trapped between us, shielded from the harsh, icy wind that cut into the tender flesh.

"Hey Em," he whispered after a while. "We should get out of here."

He was right, I knew he was right, but I didn't want to move, he had to forcibly lead me to a back alley, by my wrists of course. I felt him wipe away my tears with his thumb, before asking to look at my hands. My reply was a scrunch of my face, a pitiful sob, and me clutching my hands closer to my chest.

"Don't tell me you're a masochist Em, I know you're a big baby when it comes to pain, so this can't feel good," James muttered, through my bleary eyes I saw a smile on his face. "Now let's see those appendages, and allow Dr. James to heal them."

Slowly I unwound my fingers from the abused flesh, and allowed my friend to inspect it. He made a 'hm' noise before poking my bloody hand! A tingle of pain shot up my spine before reaching my hand, and I yelped loudly retreating back with a scowl.

"You jerk!" I hissed betrayed.

"I think I saw some first aid kits in that store," James stated, looking back at the store. "let's stock up on some supplies and see if we can't hitch hike our way to my cousin's house."

After gathering the necessary supplies, and meeting back up with Jak and Daxter, we set off to find someone willing to give us a ride. To my immense displeasure, the boys decided to hide behind bushes, and allowed me a simple girl to be the bait of unwanted attention. My bandages hands where folded against my chest, and a deep scowl was across my face.

"Why must I do it?" I snarled glaring back at where I knew they were.

"You're legs are better than mine!" James retorted with a snicker. "C'mon Emily show us some skin! Work that leg!"

"I should have pushed you into the fire!" I growled back, irritation flooding off me in waves. I held up the usual hitch hiking thumb, and waited in silence for the rest of the time. When dusk about fell upon us I made out the headlights of someone pulling over.

"You need a ride?" An elderly woman asked, looking at me with worry. "My you'll catch your death out here."

"U-Um would you mind if a few of my friends came along?"

"More the merrier," the kindly old woman stated with a gentle smile. She reminded me of my own grandmother, and I felt I could trust her, besides I had two guys with me. Plus a fuzzy piñata who's probably rabid, that's a positive right? Hopefully she wouldn't see Daxter, and I frowned wondering how I'd get him in without notice.

Deciding that it was irrelevant, because it was growing dark, I ushered my friends into the back seat. Settling myself in the front, I smiled at the old woman as I buckled up. The smile was returned, and it wasn't long until we were out on the road. By this time I was day dreaming, gazing at the thick inky scenery around us, trying to distinguish what was a tree and what wasn't.

I found myself praying then and it was a rather silly prayer, but I felt it was needed.

_God, please don't let this car explode too…_

_

* * *

_**Kinda fishy, a car randomly exploding, no, no? Anyone think that's kinda weird? Just me? Oh...**_  
_


End file.
